


Fathers and Sons

by ohayohimawari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Breaking Konoha Gender Roles, Character Study, Domestic Ninja Dorks, Family, Fatherhood, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Kid Hatake Kakashi, Kid Maito Gai/Might Guy, Ninjas and Slow Cookers, Sakumo is a Mother Hen, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Single Parents, Single-Father-no-Jutsu, Slice of Life, The First Challange, eternal rivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari
Summary: During a playdate between the Maito and Hatake families, Sakumo and Dai share tips and tricks on single-parenthood-no-jutsu, while their sons strengthen their bond.





	Fathers and Sons

**Author's Note:**

> My submission to the Kakashiweek 2018, "Family" prompt.  
> This is a continuation of my study of Kakashi's character, as well as other characters within his immediate orbit.
> 
> (I also decided to address some of Konoha's social problems in this story-I'm looking at you, Hiruzen.)
> 
> I don't own any of these characters, I had a wonderful time exploring them.

“But Daa-ad! I don’t wanna have a playdate with the Maito family! That kid is weird _._ ”

“Kakashi!” The silver-haired boy stops whining at the stern tone in his father’s otherwise gentle voice. “That boy has already identified his strengths and weaknesses. He knows his limits, and he’s honing his unique skills. What’s wrong with encouraging himself along the way? What you call ‘weird,’ I call ‘admirable.’ And besides,” he continues in a softer voice “his father is raising Gai by himself, just like I am with you. That’s a pretty important circumstance for our families to have in common.”

 

***

 

“So, what’s your dad’s name?” Kakashi makes an attempt to get to know Gai.

“Dad.”

“Huh. What’s his other name?”

“Dai. What’s your dad’s name?”

“Dad,” Kakashi supplies proudly.

“And what’s his other name?”

“Sakumo.”

“Cool.” Small talk accomplished, Gai takes the opportunity to boast, “Hey-I’ve got a bunch of hand weights in my room. Wanna see who can lift the most?”

“Sure,” Kakashi is more enthused about this idea than he lets on, and his father knows it. Sakumo and Dai smile as the boys run off to Gai’s room to see who can outdo the other.

 

***

“...so, it actually works out well that I remain a genin because it keeps me close to the village, and Gai.” Dai and Sakumo are getting to know one another, too.

“I certainly envy you that. It’s hard on me to be away so often; I wish I could be there to walk Kakashi home from the academy every day. Having the ninken helps, but, I worry that he gets lonely when I’m gone.”

“Your place isn’t far out of the way for us. I could walk Kakashi home on the days that you’re away if you’d like.” Dai is happy to learn there is something he can do to help the White Fang.

“That’s right! Gai was accepted into the academy! Congratulations, you must be so proud of him,” Sakumo wishes he’d remembered to say this first.

“I’m proud of him for convincing Lord Third to change the requirements for attending,” Dai’s chest puffs out. “It helps more than my son. Now that the academy is more inclusive other kids will learn self-defense and problem-solving skills that they’ll use even if they don’t become shinobi.”

“Very true, it benefits the entire village,” Sakumo agrees wholeheartedly. “Well, if you don’t mind walking Kakashi home occasionally, I could train with the boys when I’m in town and give you some time to yourself, if you’d like. Is there anything, in particular, I could help Gai with?”

“Hmm, his focus is on strength training, particularly upper body. But there is one thing,” Dai pauses and looks a little sheepish. “He’s not exactly what you’d call ‘stealthy,’ and I’m afraid I may not be the best role model in that area.”

“I’ll tell you what; there’s nothing like playing hide and seek with dogs to learn how to conceal your location,” Sakumo laughs. “The boys will have a ball with that, though you may not thank me for teaching Gai to hide well.”

“Why’s that?” Dai can’t imagine being unhappy about his son’s improvement in such an essential ninja skill.

“I can never find Kakashi on laundry day.”

 

***

“What did I miss in the first few days of school?” Gai tosses a juice box to Kakashi. The boys are taking a break, having learned who can lift the heaviest weights.

“Not much, really,” Kakashi catches the juice, concealing the pain in his arms at doing even this after his first taste of training with Gai. “We learned the names of our sensei, the principal, and the school nurse. Watch out for her, by the way. She learned the basics from the Sannin, Tsunade, and is just as likely to hurt you as heal you.”

“Thanks for the warning,” Gai is watching Kakashi try to slip the straw to his mouth over the top of his mask, and wonders about taking advice from such a weird kid. “But didn’t they start any ninja training?”

Kakashi nods, audibly finishing the contents of his juice box. Before he can elaborate, he gasps for breath, having chosen to quench his thirst over breathing, as children often do. “We began learning chakra control. Y’know, like for walking up trees. Dad showed me how to do it ages ago, so it was kind of boring. How high can you walk up a tree?”

“Um, I'm not really sure. Dad and I usually do push-ups and exercises like that together.” Gai lowers his voice so that the silver-haired boy is the only person on the planet who can hear him ask “could you show me how?” Then, with a little more confidence, “let’s see who can walk up highest!”

“Ok!” Kakashi is more than happy to do something that doesn’t involve using his arms. “Where should we train?”

Gai thinks for a moment. “Dad practices this one jutsu a little ways away, where others can’t watch him. There’s a bunch of tall trees there.”

The boys run for their sandals, tossing the empty juice boxes on the way. “We’re going outside to train, Dad, we’ll be back in a little while,” Gai shouts to his father as the boys head for the door.

“Wait Kakashi, are you wearing sunblock?” Sakumo fusses.

“Yes Daaaaad,” he moans to his father, as the boys take off through the door. More to cover up his embarrassment than anything else, he asks Gai “so what jutsu is your dad working on?”

“I’m not really sure what it’s called. It has to do with opening these gate things inside your body. I’ve snuck out to watch him, it’s amazing! Dad is so strong,” Gai brags, and the two boys make for the trees.

 

***

“I shouldn’t have called Kakashi out like that, but, he burns so easily,” Sakumo shakes his head. “He insists on wearing that mask, and the tan lines wind up embarrassing him more than I ever could.”

“Why does he wear it?” Dai chuckles, thinking of his own son’s crazy wardrobe preferences. He grabs a beer for himself and his guest.

“I dunno. It’s his thing I guess. There’s plenty of stuff to worry about as his parent, so I just let that one go. You pick your battles, y’know?” Sakumo laughs. “Anyway, what were we talking about? Oh, yeah-slow cookers. I swear by mine. It’s a lifesaver, seriously. Best ryo I’ve ever spent.”

“You just put the food in and turn it on in the morning? It’s really that simple?” Dai is astonished as he hands a beer to Sakumo.

“Thanks. Yeah, crazy isn’t it? Once a week, I go shopping and then portion out the food I buy into daily meals. And when I’m not around, it’s easy for Kakashi to load it up and turn it on before he heads for school. It’s a relief to know he’s eating well, and not setting the house or himself on fire with the stove.”

“Huh. I’ve never heard about slow cookers. How did you learn this?” Dai is all about learning new tips and tricks.

“Actually, it was my late wife’s aunt that showed me. They don’t exactly have domestic skills classes for shinobi in this village, and especially not for men.” Sakumo mumbles the last few words to his can of beer.

“I hear you, it’s tough. I mean, don’t they understand that we need to cook and clean for ourselves, too? Who decided to assign household tasks based on gender, anyway? I mean, there are plenty of widows that would probably love to learn basic plumbing and electrical wiring. Honestly, that’s something that I help one of my neighbors with. She lost her husband a few years ago and was getting walloped with repair bills for simple maintenance. I go around to help her with things, and in exchange she, uh,” he glances at Sakumo who nods at him to continue, “she teaches me how to sew and knit. I save a ton of money, patching up our socks and trousers instead of having to buy new ones every time.” Dai takes a swig from his beer, “turns out, knitting a scarf is actually pretty relaxing.”

“Is that so? I would never have thought that.” Sakumo is impressed with his new friend. “Would you mind showing me how to do it?”

“Not at all, if you wouldn’t mind sharing some recipes and cooking tips with me,” Dai can’t believe his luck.

“It’s a deal,” the men toast each other.

But before they can drink, the door opens with a bang, announcing the return of their sons. The silver-haired boy is carrying the dark-haired boy on his back.

Because the latter’s leg is bleeding.

“What happened?” Sakumo questions, as he and Dai are on their feet quicker than their sons have ever seen them move.

“We were working on chakra control-tree walking, y’know? Only, Gai was a liiiiittle too enthusiastic--“

Gai interrupts Kakashi, “I kicked right through a tree trunk Dad!” The dark-haired boy feels more pride than pain.

“And then got stuck there,” the silver-haired boy finishes the tale.

Sakumo reaches to lift Gai off of Kakashi’s back, but Dai has already snatched him in his arms, showering praise and tears upon his son. “That’s my boy! The power of youth is stronger than the mightiest trees in Konoha! Now let’s stop the bleeding.”

“Sooo, we’ll see you Saturday, at our place then.” Sakumo and Kakashi don’t quite know what to make of this scene, and so decide to exit it.

“Yes, that’s fine, we’ll see you then,” Dai sobs.

 

***

“What jutsu involves gates inside your body, Dad?” Kakashi has new questions for his father after visiting the Maito family.

“Do you mean opening the inner gates? That’s impressive stuff. Where did you hear about that?”

“Gai said it was something his Dad was working on. Is it really that big of a deal?” The silver-haired boy tries to climb onto his father’s back.

“I can’t do it,” Sakumo says, bending down to help his son up.

This impresses Kakashi more than anything ever could, and his wide eyes prove it. “What does it do?”

“For starters, it’s more of an ability than a jutsu. It grants the user incredible strength, inhuman strength, but at a heavy price. Let’s just say one can only open all the gates once. Even opening some of the gates takes a toll on the body.” Sakumo sighs, hoping his new friend will never have to open all eight gates. To rally his spirits, he jokingly warns his son, “be sure to stay on Gai’s good side, in case Dai decides to teach him to open the gates too. You don’t ever want to find yourself on the other end of that.”

“I don’t think I’ll have to worry about that,” Kakashi yawns, resting his chin on his father’s shoulder.

“Oh? You boys got along and had a good time then? I’m glad,” Sakumo slows his gait so as not to jostle his sleepy son.

“Yeah. I still think he’s weird, but in a way, he’s cool, too.” Then Kakashi whispers in his father’s ear, “Gai was good enough to beat me once today.” Pulling his masked face from his father’s ear to rest his head on the man’s shoulder he continues, “s’ok though.  I got him back with the tree climbing. We’re tied one-to-one.”

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> [Click here](http://ohayohimawari.tumblr.com/post/178021276127/fathers-and-sons-art) for original fanart by Maxx-Powers for this story!  
>  Posted with permission, do not repost or share without the artist's authorization.  
> Check out Maxx-Powers on Tumblr for more amazing fanart: [maxx-powers](http://maxx-powers.tumblr.com)


End file.
